Rage againest the World
by kaylovesedward
Summary: When Bella gets in a fight with her mother she leaves but soon after something happens to her. Will she be saved?
1. Got out

It was all too much, that is the reason I left. Of course now I have no place to go but I did it. Even though it kills me to think of how I hurt her, I got out. Mom and I have been really rough on each other and I had finally had enough, which is why I sit here, alone and in the dark.

I turn on my phone and see I have three unread texts. I don't even read them before turning my phone back off. I can't stand the dark, all I see is my mom screaming and talking of suicide. I try to distract myself by thinking of Edward but that thought hurts even worse. The wind blows and its cold against my bare skin, I shiver. 'I will not go back' is all I can think. I look down at my phone and in defeat I turn it back on. Two of the texts are from mom and one is from Alice, intrigued I open the text.

_Hey Bells, u need to go home. It is not safe. Go back be4 it's too late. – Alice_

I want to laugh because I have been out at least 15 minutes since she sent that. I look around and all I see is complete darkness. The direction of the wind changes and I am afraid. I hear the rustling of leaves from behind me, so I turn around. Nothing is there.

" Hello?" I call out hoping it is my imagination. The rustling of the winds pick up once more. The images and thoughts of my panicking mother are now replaced with me, dying alone near a dark graveyard. I hear a beep and I look at my phone, a new text.

_Get home Bella! _

It's a number I don't recognize so I ignore it. The tree branches sway back and forth with the wind and I am so scared I can't move even if I want to. I hear my mom's yells and screams in the distance the horrible feelings that come overwhelm me. Suddenly, I am grabbed by two arms and without thinking I scream at the top of my lungs.

" EDWARD!!" My voice echoes on and on. No answer, no help, nothing. I can't see anything and I am to the point of hysterics. I hear a beep and its new text. My hands are free so I take a look at the message.

_Damn it Bella!_

It's the same number that I don't recognize but the writing is oddly familiar. Its then I realize its Edward and Edward is on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is based off feeling from my own family life. The leaving because of home troubles kind of thing so please if you review please be as kind as possible. Thanks.**

Bella's Pov

The man's scent is oddly familiar but it doesn't comfort me. The way he pulls me brings the sense of fear. I wait and wait for another text but it doesn't seem to want to come.

_Edward? _ I finally text him. I wait impatiently for a response. The man that is holding me hostage hasn't said one word to me, it freaks me out more than if he did. We finally stop walking or in my case being pulled, and the man is facing me but it is too dark to recognize the face.

I see what the man is holding now in his hand, it is a knife. If I was scared before I am a hundred times more scared now. I shake as I hear the beep. I quickly open the text and I am disappointed and terrified. He wrote nothing.

_Edward I am basically being held to knifepoint. plz help! _ I text once more just hoping that it is Edward I am texting. I think of my mom and how I left her and the horrible thoughts of how that may have been the last time we see each other and I start to cry.

" Bella Swan?" The man finally speaks and I don't recognize it at all. The scent is so familiar but his voice is so different from anyone I know. I am unable to speak so I nod slowly. My phone beeps again and I check, it's him and there is a response.

_Bella. Be Strong. I will be there as soon as I can._

The tears begin to fall faster because as I am being held by knifepoint, I can only think of the pain this will cause for my families. Yes, Edward and his family was a family to me too and now as I wait to see if I live or die, that is the reason I cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards's pov

I left Bella so she would be safe, but her she is in so over her head. I look at Alice, her eyes are closed. 'Things could get deadly' I read her thoughts. I want her to open her eyes so I can see her expression but her thoughts say it all, Bella may die tonight.

_Edward I am basically being held at knifepoint, plz help! _

This is her latest text; it would help if I actually knew where she was. Its not like she's at home where I can easily trace her. She is out in the dark and not so alone anymore. I have to hurry.

_Bella. Be Strong. I will be there as soon as I can. _ I reread it and as horrible as it sounds I send it. Bella will take it all wrong, I know that but I send it anyway.

"Edward you have to hurry." Alice says. I nod. The feelings grow out of control. I don't want to put myself back in her life, but I must save her, she is the reason I live.

" Alice I don't even know where she is." I am frustrated, the feelings that I should be showing are so out of control that I can't let them out. The fear, the love all should be gone but aren't.

_Bella, I will be there. Don't give up. _ I send the message and I fly out of the house. I don't know where to search; the images in Alice's mind weren't very specific.

I listen for thoughts that will lead to Bella but its not going well. The only thoughts I hear are: cats, sex, money and boyfriends, nothing that will lead me to finding Bella.

_Where are you?_

I wait impatiently for her reply, if she is able to reply. The thought of her unable to reply freaks me out more and I start stressing and searching everywhere, even places she would never be; under cars, in trees. I take a deep breath as my phone rings. It's a text and it's from Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov

I am shaking. The knife is moving closer in my direction. The man hasn't said another word sense he said my name. This is just like my luck. Dying by the knife controlled by a strange man. I hear the beep and read the text; I know it is from Edward.

_Bella, I will be there. Don't give up._

The feeling in the air is strange. I smell a strange mix of salt and chlorine. That's it. It's my blood. I look down at my arm but there is no red or cut or anything. I look at my hand, which holds the phone, and realize my new ring is missing.

" What did you do with my ring?" I ask angrily. My voice not as quiet as I imagined. He glares at me and he shows me the ring. " Give it back" I say this as I hear a beep.

_Where are you?_

" I'll give you this, if I can have that," He points to my phone. I think about this. I have another phone at home. The same home I can never return to, I remember. The ring, I can never replace that. I hand him the phone and he gives me my ring.

I slip the ring back onto my finger as the man begins to text.... Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I know he is sending the text to Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards's pov

_This is the day Ms. Swan dies_

My heart stops and my soul shatters. The kidnapper got a hold of her phone. I want to scream and I want to kill him. The thoughts range from an easy strangle to a wicked never-ending bite. The thoughts lead to a scent. My heart sputters; it is Bella's blood.

I follow her scent as fast as I can without getting side tracked. My goal now is to save her from death. I didn't believe he would hurt her. But why wouldn't he? I deserve this pain but god damn it Bella doesn't!

_I'm going to kill you bastard!_

My thoughts of killing a human was exciting but at the same time a part of me wants to kill myself for thinking of this. Carlisle raised me not to kill. I'm going against the way he lives and how we should live.

_Go ahead and try. One more threat and she'll be dead_

The trail of her scent ends suddenly. I look around desperate to find Bella. I love Bella and leaving her was stupid. The thoughts in my head are painful and the scent of her blood is slowly killing me.

" Edward!!" I hear her voice. Her scream. The pain in the way she called my name is obvious. I hear her scream again. The bastard is going to pay for this. I bite my lip and search desperately in the dark.

When I find her, I barely recognize her. The tears, blood, everything is too much for me. I glance at the man who has a hold of her. He is dressed in all black and is in his mid 20's. I can't even manage a smile for knowing this battle will be easily won.

" Bella." I whisper, my heart breaking and breaking more into millions of pieces. The tears I am unable to cry want to fall.

" Edward" Bella croaks and I run at her and release her from the young mans grasp.

" Stay still" I whisper to her and I go straight at the man. All I can feel is hate for him and at the rate I am at, it will take one bite for the kill.


End file.
